


The Valley after the Apocalypse

by RascalCalmind



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Minor Violence, Monsters, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascalCalmind/pseuds/RascalCalmind
Summary: In the middle of the apocalypse happening, Laura gets separated from her friends and family. Will she get back to them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope anyone's interested in an apocalyptic version of Carmilla, I've made some playlists on spotify for ambience:
> 
> One with mostly sounds:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/rascalcalmind/playlist/5VkJK30q6rLZEOspAKjpCu
> 
> And one with mostly songs:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/rascalcalmind/playlist/4Q8RSbZRKNJFguGedceQDa
> 
> Enjoy :)

**417 Days after the outbreak, 4:38pm.**

Her hands were freezing, clasping around her own fragile body as she peeked over a couple of abandoned crates in front of her. Her hazel eyes scanned the crossroad in front of her, a breathe escaping her lips creating smoke in the cold air. 

From the corner of her eyes she noticed a dark figure crossing the street on the left. Quickly she let herself duck down and lean against the crates with her back for cover. Her hands clasped in front of her mouth and her eyes started darting around to the ground beneath her, hoping the figure hadn’t seen her. 

She listened to her surrounding as she tried to ignore her heartbeat pounding in her throat. Her eyes widened as she heard the quick footsteps coming her way and swallowed. What does she do now? Was this it? Shit. No, this can’t be it! She has to fight! 

Her eyes darted around her surroundings and she noticed a glass bottle next to her broken to pieces in the snow. Quickly she reached over to the pieces, kneeling on her ripped jeans and picked up one of the shards, leaning back against the crates as she awaited the footsteps. 

Her breathing picked up and she felt the adrenaline rush through her veins. Crunch. crunch. crunch. The steps sounded in the fresh snow, every step closer to her hiding spot. She could see the shadow of the dark figure beside her coming closer with each crunch. 

Her brain calculated and in a rush of adrenaline her body turned upwards, arm raised with shard in hand, ready to attack the dark figure approaching her. She heard her own breath erupting from her throat as a scream of war, but before she knew it the air got knocked out of her body, falling backwards back onto the cold ground and the dark figure with all their weight on top of her. 

She gasped for air and all she could see was a shadowy figure bent over her and stars? That must be it, she was gonna die, it was over. Did she really think she would just be able to survive out here on her own? No, of course not. But all she could have done was at least try? Right? But now it was over. 

She felt the weight on top of her being lifted when she closed her eyes, a ringing filling her ears. This was it, all done. She felt like she was floating and a smile crept upon her face, she never thought dying would feel so free. 

That was until it felt like she was dropped right back onto the ground. Her eyes shot open and she tried to look around her, but everything seemed to be covered in darkness. Her breathing sped up again and so did her heartbeat, even more when she felt a hand cover up her mouth. 

Her own hands clasped onto the cold hand and her eyes searched for the owner. Slowly her eyes got used to the darkness and she stared back into dark eyes looking deeply into hers, they looked.. worried? 

Her eyes searched the dark ones for a moment and her own eyebrows pushed together in anger as she tried to get the hand off her face. She sat up straight, apparently her head was located to rest on top of her attackers lap.

“Let go of me” She hissed at her attacker and tried pushing them off of her. Her attacker shushed her, pulling her closer to them and taking her into a somewhat death-grip sitting behind her, but instead of chocking her, just covering her mouth. 

She looked up at the attacker’s face again, now very close to hers, as they pointed across from them out of the window with their other hand. Her eyes followed and looked outside, stopping her attempt to flee and widening her eyes. 

She watched the creature pass the window and further past the door, shivering at the creepy sounds it made. She swallowed and somehow felt herself lean back closer against her attacker or now savior? She felt the hand around her mouth move away and released a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“You wanna keep cuddling, cupcake?” A husky female voice asked from the saviors mouth right near her ear and she felt her whole face turn red. 

Quickly but as quiet as she could she moved away from her attacker? savior? whatever, she didn’t know her, right? She turned around and sat across from her on the hardwood, dusty floor. She looked up at the girl in front of her. 

Her dark brown eyes, dark raven colored curls tucked into a dark red scarf that covered half of her pale colored face. A cameo colored winter coat, combat boots and.. black leather pants? She frowned and looked up to the girl's eyes, noticing she was staring right back at her. A smirk covered the stranger's lips.

"Like what you see?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief, was this girl for real? 

“Seriously? Just fuck off” She clenched her own teeth together and got up from the floor by awkwardly leaning on the floor with her hands.

“You wound me, sweetheart” She could feel the girl’s eyes on her when she wiped some snow off her thick jacket. “I save you and this is what I get from you?” 

“Saved me?!” Her eyes went straight to the dark ones already watching her and she scoffed. “You nearly killed me outside!”

Her small hands formed fists beside her hips and a laugh escaped the leather-clad lady on the floor.

“Ha killed you? I merely protected myself from being stabbed by a cute girl” Another annoying smirk got thrown her way and she felt the anger burning inside her.

“I am not cute! I will… will… ugh!” She groaned in frustration, turning around to the window as her fists waved around in the air, her feet stomping the hardwood creaking floor. She folded her arms over each other and stared out of the window, slightly pouting.

“Anyone who could see this right now would find you absolutely adorable, but fine” She could hear the girl get up behind her but kept staring out of the window, watching new snow clasp to the ground. 

Arms crossed the dark haired girl leaned with her left shoulder next to the window, her eyes scanning the area outside, she was beautiful really, the way the light of the window fell on her perfect jawline. 

Shyly the blonde looked back out the window as well and then down to her feet. Her still cold hands grabbed the zipper of her coat and pulled it up, managing to get one of her blonde locks to get stuck between it.

“I should get going” She said and sticked her tongue between her teeth as she tried to get the hair to leave the zipper, eyes focused on her actions.

“It’s getting dark soon, you wouldn’t survive 10 minutes out there”

“I’ll be fine” She got the hair out and zipped up her coat as she looked up at the girl watching her from next to the window, head resting against the windowpane. Without a word she turned to the door on her right and grabbed the handle, opening up the door of the dusty cabin.

“Let me at least know your name” She stopped mid-step in the door opening and looked from her feet up to the girl again. Her hazel eyes narrowed as she searched the girl’s face for a moment.

“Laura.. My name is Laura” She said as she turned back to the cold, shivering at the wind that entered the place. She swallowed and scanned the street.

“Goodbye Laura” the husky voice sounded again and it made her feel warm inside, as if the girl was always meant to say her name. Without a word she stepped outside and closed the door behind her, pulling down the beanie on her head to cover her ears from the cold. 

Was this really a good idea tho? Shouldn't she just stay with the pale, dark-haired beauty? What was that sound? She looked to her right into a dark ally and her eyes widened, hoping it wasn’t the creature from before. 

With her arms clutched around her body she leaned on her left side to peak around the corner. Nothing there, probably the wind, yes, totally the wind. She swallowed her fear away and started walking towards the ally the sound came from, slow and small steps. 

A sigh escaped her mouth and left her feeling a bit more relieved. Her steps became slightly bigger and with every step it looked like she had more confidence about being able to get out of here. Wait what was that? 

She looked up from her boots to the big dumpster nearby, abruptly standing still. She really heard that right? That shuffling and clicking sound coming from behind the dumpster? Her eyes widened at the sight of the creature, from before, crawling out of the shadows of the spot behind the dumpster. 

Its back was faced her way and her mouth opened wide in fear as it turned her way. Maybe if she would stand still it wouldn’t see her? Yeah, right, it was probably super blind! 

The wrinkled human-like creature let out a soft growling like sound and looked right at her. Laura lowered her hands beside to sides, taking a small step back with one foot and watched the creature in fear. 

And it knew, it just knew she was there, because not a second later the creature erupted from its spot beside the dumpster straight towards her. 

A loud high-pitched scream escaped her mouth and she closed her eyes in fear. She got down on her knees and covered her face with her arms, like that was gonna save her life for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing memories in trigger by emotions, there might be some fluff in this you didn't expect.
> 
> I've made some playlists on spotify for ambience:
> 
> One with mostly sounds:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/rascalcalmind/playlist/5VkJK30q6rLZEOspAKjpCu
> 
> And one with mostly songs:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/rascalcalmind/playlist/4Q8RSbZRKNJFguGedceQDa
> 
> Enjoy :)

**417 Days after the outbreak, 5:23pm.**

She expected the creature to collide with her, but instead she got shoved on her side and a dull bash sounded from where the creature had come from, followed by whimpering and mushy slash sounds. 

When the sounds stopped completely, she moved her hands from her face, opening her eyes to see why she again hadn't died. Her face turned pale as she looked at the gory scene in front of her. 

The creature was smashed to pieces and standing next to it was a blood-covered savior with a led pipe in her hand. The snow turned a dark red color and she looked up into those dark brown eyes again.

"The name is Carmilla by the way, thought you should know" the girl said while panting, swinging the led pipe on her shoulder casually. 

She took a step closer to the blonde and reached out her other hand for Laura to take. The blonde looked down at the bloody display next to her and grabbed the hand stretched out for her. 

Fear still covered her face and she got up on her feet, standing a little too close to the leather clad girl. She looked up from the now mushy creature to Carmilla and whispered.

"Is it.. is it dead?" Her heartbeat was still fast, uncertain wether it was because of the fear of the attack or the nervousness of standing this close to the gorgeous girl next to her.

"I guess so, but if you want to hit it another time be my guest.." The raven-haired lady held out the led pipe to her with a soft smirk covering her lips. 

She stared at the girls lips for a little while until she felt a soft squeeze in her hand, realizing she never let go of the girls hand. Quickly she let go of it and turned her back to her, walking back to the cabin as she replied in a nervous pitched voice.

"No thanks"

"Aw buttercup are you blushing?"

With narrowed eyes she looked over her shoulder for a moment and then entered the cabin, the warmth coloring her cheeks immediately. Okay yes maybe not only the warmth, but this girl was just so full of herself that she didn't even deserve to hold her hand like that.

Her eyes studied the room a little more now than she had before. An old book closet with a few broken shelves decorated the wall on the right, a few books with clearly no dust on them took home on the only not broken shelf. 

A blanket covered the floor on the opposite wall on the floor where Carmilla had taken residence before when she held her in that awkward chokehold. She couldn't study much more as she felt the brunette lean with one arm on her shoulder and a whisper in her ear after the door closed.

"Welcome home sweetheart"

She turned to look at that annoying smirk on the other girls face again as she pushed the arm of her shoulder with a look of annoyance covering her own face. She felt a little bad doing that tho, since the girl just saved her life, again. 

She sighed and pulled her beanie off her head, holding it in both hands as she watched the girl walk away into another room next to the bookcase. She could hear some noises coming from the other room and took a few steps closer to the door opening that separated the two rooms. 

Curiously she peeked around the corner, it was a small kitchen, well at least it used to be. The cupboard doors were nearly all falling out of its hinges and the floor and countertops were covered in empty cans, bottles and broken tableware. 

Yet the pretty girl wasn't in this room. As quiet as she could she walked into the messy kitchen over to another door on the left, showing off some sort of mix between a bedroom and a living room. 

There was a 2 person bed tucked into the left back corner, a window with blinds closed would provide a nice outside view if you would lie on your left side. 

She peeked a little bit more to the left and watched how the brunette was head first in a wall closet, obviously searching for something. Laura stepped into the room and plopped down at one of the 2 fauteuils that were on the right side of the room next to a dresser with a tv on it.

A loud bang sounded from the closet and a groan. Laura chuckled at the sight of Carmilla bumping her head on one of the shelves inside the closet. She receive a narrowed eyed look back when the girl looked over at her.

"You won't be laughing much more when you freeze to death tonight cupcake"

Laura stopped her giggling and shot her an apologetic look.

"Sorry" A soft smile played her lips, knowing she could get back at the girl this way "I just thought you wouldn't be this easy to scare, considering you look and act pretty badass"

The girl rolled her eyes at her and scoffed, making her way over to the fauteuils as well.

"So you do think I'm hot.." A grin covered the whole girls face and all Laura could do was sigh and throw her eyes up. 

Carmilla placed herself comfortably on the other fauteuil, legs thrown over the armrest as she looked over to the blonde. Yes, the girl was so full of herself, but she was right tho, she do is very hot, with her shirt pulling up slightly like that uncovering some skin. 

"I said badass not sexy.." Laura threw back at her with a small scoff afterwards. The other girl's grin got even wider when she realized the small mistake the girl said in her sentence.

"And I said hot, not sexy.." Laura could feel her blood starting to boil in annoyance and sighed in frustration. Could this girl talk about anything else but herself? 

"So since you're obviously staying here with me tonight, can I offer you a drink?"

She watched how Carmilla opened a drawer right next to her fauteuil and revealed a bottle of champagne from it. She hesitated for a moment, but after this kind of day she kind of deserved a drink and it was not like this girl was gonna kill her in her sleep when she just saved her right?

"Sure, but do you have any food stashed around here too?"

Awkwardly Laura folded her hands between her thighs to warm them up a bit and watched Carmilla get up from the fauteuil with a smirk.

"I most certainly do cream puff"

She watched Carmilla walk through the doorway back into the kitchen and squat down to open one of the lower cupboards.

"So would you like to have some plain spaghetti, tuna or beans?"

Laura frowned at the wide variety of choices.

"How did you get all that?"

"I have my methods" she watched how Carmilla threw a smirk over her shoulder and awaited an answer.

"Spaghetti would be very nice" She send her a soft smile with her answer and watched Carmilla take out a pan and a package of spaghetti.

"So what were you doing in this part of town in the first place, cupcake? Judging by that fading stamp on your hand you're probably living at one of those fox camps and those are a few miles away…"

As soon as Carmilla mentioned the stamp she covered it with her other hand and swallowed. How was she gonna explain that one to her. 

Oh yeah my dad and all my friends got transferred to a different facility except me, so I decided to go there all on my own, so I escaped the facility with no weapons, food, water or spare clothes. stupid truth.

"I.. eh.. was asked to go out scavenging with someone.. but I eh.. lost them and so now I'm here.."

She tried to show her most convincing smile, but she kinda knew already that story wasn't quite believable at all. A frown appeared on Carmilla's face when she listened to the blonde and started a match, lighting the little campfire in between the two fauteuils.

"So you're telling me you went scavenging with no weapons and no bags to carry anything you found… You know, cupcake, it doesn't really matter what happened in the past, the real question is where are you going next, if you had a glorious plan for that. Cause I don't really see you surviving out there alone.." 

Laura sighed as she watched the fire starting to burn, instantly making her feel a lot warmer. She pulled up her legs on the fauteuil and wrapped her ams around them.

"I do think the past matters, it makes us who we are.."

"That's true, people never change"

Carmilla studied the blonde's face that was focused on the flames in front of them. She grabbed the pan and got up on her feet again.

"I'm just gonna grab some snow outside so we can cook this spaghetti, try not to get killed.."

She walked out the room and Laura could hear the cabin door open and close.

 

**411 Days after the outbreak, 5:18 pm.**

 

“What do you mean they’re being transferred Danny?” With a confused look she watched Danny rush a hand through her red hair.

“I don’t know Laura, that’s all they said my orders are, we’re leaving at first light in the morning” The tall ginger sat down on Laura’s creaking bed in the small room. Her hazel eyes watched the ginger from the wooden chair next to the desk across from the bed.

“But why all of them and not me?” Laura raised her hands in frustration and watched as Danny got up again in distress, kneeling down on one knee in front of her and taking her hands in hers.

"I told you, I don't know, just trust me, okay? I'll come back for you in 2 days, I wont let you here on your own, you know that.."

"I don't need your protection Danny, just make sure they get there safely" She hated it when Danny mothered her like a little child, she was an adult, she could survive out here without her. Her hazel eyes looked up into blue ones when she felt a hand on her cheek.

"I know, I just want you to be safe, I wish Mel could just take them instead, so I could stay here with you.."

She had always had a small crush on the tall ginger and even though she knew she was gonna be fine and see her again soon, it kind of felt like she was gonna lose her somehow. 

So when Danny moved her face closer to hers she didn't hesitate to lean in and let her lips meet hers. The kiss was soft, short and a little bit what she needed right now, but Danny pulled away too soon for her taste and got up.

"I should get my stuff ready, I'll be back in two days, I promise" she felt another kiss being pressed upon her cheek and the door close shut when Danny left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what your thoughts are in the comments down below!  
> If I made any grammar wise mistakes as well!
> 
> Here's my tumblr btw: http://rascal-calmind.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made some playlists on spotify for ambience:
> 
> One with mostly sounds:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/rascalcalmind/playlist/5VkJK30q6rLZEOspAKjpCu
> 
> And one with mostly songs:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/rascalcalmind/playlist/4Q8RSbZRKNJFguGedceQDa
> 
> Enjoy :)

**417 Days after the outbreak, 6:24 pm.**

"Are you alright there, cupcake?"

She looked up from the fire to Carmilla entering the room with a pan filled with snow. 

"Yeah, fine, can I have some of that champagne you got?"

The expression on the blonde's face got a little urgent as she watched Carmilla set the pan down on the fire.

"Sure" She watched how the leather-clad girl was about to get up again to go to the kitchen.

"We could drink from the bottle you know.."

"Well, well, who would've thought the little creampuff likes to party"

A big grin covered the girls lips as she grabbed the bottle and popped it, taking a sip herself and releasing some sort of moan of pleasure afterwards. It was sort of hot tho.

"Yeah yeah, just hand over the bottle already"

With challenging eyes and a teasing smirk on her face the brunette sat down beside the blondes fauteuil after handing over the bottle.

"Do enjoy, my lady"

She took the bottle from her, their fingers slightly touching and quickly she took a big swig from the bottle. An explosion of tastes filled her mouth and the champagne had her feeling all warm inside when she swallowed the liquid. A moan, quite comparable to Carmilla's a second ago, escaped her lips as she opened her eyes.

"Oh my god this is great stuff, how did you even get this" her eyes looked down at the girl in leather pants next to her who was in the middle of taking her coat off. The girl looked back up and Laura met her dark, dark brown eyes, staring right into her hazel ones.

"Like I said.. I have my methods.." Laura could feel her own lips part slightly when she heard the girls husky voice and a shiver ran down her spine. She looked away to the fire and took another big sip from the bottle, feeling a little embarrassed the girl had her feeling this messed up already with just one drink. 

"The snow has melted" was all she could respond and her eyes drifted back to Carmilla who unpacked the spaghetti box and let the pasta slip into the soft boiling water. Somehow she could even make that movement look sexy like hell. Damn this alcohol was really getting to her quickly. 

 

**411 Days after the outbreak, 7:33 pm.**

"It sure is weird yeah, but Danny said you'll join us soon right? So no need to worry Frosh"

She took another sip of the disgusting whiskey and coughed a little, looking down to the glass as she clutched both her hands around them.

“We kissed earlier..”

Her eyes looked up at LaFontaine and watched their smirk.

“Ohhh! And how was that? Any more than just a kiss I need to know about L?”

Laura shook her head and let go of a small chuckle.

“No, it was alright I guess, just short and very.. Danny”

She looked at the short haired ginger who put up a frown and laughed.

“How in the hell am I supposed to know what ‘very Danny’ means?”

“Well.. you shouldn’t” the blonde laughed along with them and finished her drink.

 

**417 Days after the outbreak, 6:37 pm.**

A frown covered her face when she looked down at the bottle being shoved back at her, nearly empty.

“Did you drink this much or did I..”

“I would say it was mostly you, yes, but I can say it was me if that makes you feel better, cupcake”

“I told you my name was Laura right?” she shot the girl a look as she took the last sip of the bottle of champagne. The girl just smirked as she stirred the boiling water. The blondes eyes studied Carmilla some more, now showing off her quite muscular arms that were covered by her cameo coat before. Her imagination took a turn, blame the alcohol, on how it would feel to have those arms around her. It made her feel warmer inside than she would like to admit and without trying to cause any attention she took off her own coat.

“So this should be good right now, let me just get some plates” She watched how Carmilla got up in her tight, black, leather pants and bit her own lip, sliding down the fauteuil onto the floor with a soft, frustrated groan. She shouldn’t have taken the champagne, or maybe she should, maybe this was all just a great idea actually, getting her mind of things. You know? Just for tonight and tomorrow would be a whole new day to go find the other facility. She looked up when Carmilla came back with just one plate in her hand, Yes great idea, very responsible.

 

**411 Days after the outbreak, 6:21 pm.**

“I know it’s only two days Laura, but it’s quite the responsibility you have here on your own once I’m gone..”

“Dad, I’ll be fine, I did it before remember?” Her dad looked up from packing his suitcase and walked over to her, grabbing a hold on her hands in a comforting way.

“I know, it’s just that we have barely been apart, I’m just concerned something happens to you, so please promise me to take that bear spray with you, everywhere you go, okay?”

He raised his finger up to her like she was a little child and she rolled her eyes a bit with a smile.

“Yeah, yeah I will” Before she knew it she was pulled into a tight hug and hugged him right back.

“It’s only two days dad, we’ll be fine” She said the words but still hugged him a bit tighter than usual, something just felt off about all of this.

 

**417 Days after the outbreak, 6:43 pm.**

“So I’m not trying to be romantic, but we’re gonna have to eat this spaghetti off a plate together”

A scoff escaped the blondes mouth and smiled when the brunette sat down next to her.

“Trust me, out of all the things I thought you would be, the last one would be romantic”

Carmilla looked up at her and pretended to be hurt by her words.

“Creampuff! How dare you, I’ll let you know I can be quite the romanticus when I want to be”

“Oh so you just don’t want to be romantic with me huh?” Laura let out a chuckle and watched how Carmilla balanced the spaghetti on the wooden spoon to get it on the plate. 

She held up the plate and took one of the pasta strings, she placed one end in her mouth and held up the other end to the blonde. Her challenging dark eyes looked straight at her as she cocked her head slightly, awaiting a response.

“Really? The Lady-and-the-Tramp spaghetti move? Thats what you're going for as romantic? No wonder they say romance is dead.. And you're even doing it wrong, it has to happen unexpectedly”

The brunette ate up the string of spaghetti and let out a small sigh afterwards.

"Have you ever even been satisfied, Cupcake? Cause even with a drink you seem to be really hard to please"

Her cheeks turned even more red than they already were, who knew that was possible? She carefully took some strings off of the plate placed between them on the floor and stuffed them in her mouth, not in a charming way. The sound of the wind and soft crackles of the fire filled the room when they both ate silently from the pasta. 

 

**412 Days after the outbreak, 7:22 am.**

Perry pushed a box filled with cookies into her hands and pulled her into a tight hug.

"We'll see you soon alright" the curly ginger looked at her with a look of that of a caring mother and gave her a soft smile. Perry was the last one to tell her goodbye and she gave her a reassuring smile back along with a nod.

"Yeah and if it takes too long I will just walk myself there"

A expression of fear crossed Perry her face and she looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

"I'm kidding, go now"

The girl sighed in relief and got into the horse carriage along with her other friends and her dad. She waved at them as Danny commanded the horses to leave. She watched until they passed the gates and disappeared out of sight. Her arms wrapped around herself and the sound of just the wind filled her ears, the rest was just silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what your thoughts are in the comments down below!  
> If I made any grammar wise mistakes as well!
> 
> Here's my tumblr btw: http://rascal-calmind.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentines day :)
> 
> I've made some playlists on spotify for ambience:
> 
> One with mostly sounds:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/rascalcalmind/playlist/5VkJK30q6rLZEOspAKjpCu
> 
> And one with mostly songs:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/rascalcalmind/playlist/4Q8RSbZRKNJFguGedceQDa
> 
> Enjoy :)

**417 Days after the outbreak, 6:51 pm.**

After a couple of minutes of silent eating, she looked up at the brunette for a moment.

"Thank you" she said as she looked down and took another string of spaghetti.

"What?" Carmilla's dark eyes looked up at her from the plate and her eyebrows were lifted.

"Thank you.. for saving me earlier and the food and a place to stay for the night.."

A genuine, soft smile played the girls lips when she looked up at her.

"It's no problem, anyone would have done it"

Laura's brows furrowed and she shook her head.

"No, not everyone, not these days. Really Carmilla, thank you, I would have been dead by now if it wasn't for you" 

"I mean yeah, you probably would be dead" She watched the girl place a string of spaghetti inside her mouth with a teasing grin covering her face. The blonde narrowed her eyes and gave the girl a playful push against her shoulder with her hand.

Both their hands reached down to the plate for another string and somehow like it was meant to be when they both brought the string to their mouths they noticed how they managed to take the same string of spaghetti. Laura looked up into Carmilla’s eyes and showed her a smile as in a ‘see I was totally right this would be more romantic’-kind of way. 

She could feel her breathing speeding up when she placed the end of the string in her mouth and let her gaze wonder down to the brunette’s lips as she mimicked her movement and let the other end of the string disappear between her lips. 

She watched how slowly, but steady Carmilla moved closer to her whilst letting the string disappear more and more inside her mouth. Time seemed to have slowed down like everything moved in slow motion, her heartbeat in her throat, the flames of the fire next to them, Carmilla’s lips moving around the string of pasta and her own body slowly leaning closer to the brunettes with every bite that she took. 

With her lips puckered and the end of the string between her teeth she looked up into the brunettes eyes before closing them. She felt their noses brush lightly against each other, she inhaled deeply through her mouth, accidentally releasing the string of pasta before she felt soft lips pressed against hers lightly.

It was like her whole body relaxed at the touch and filled her stomach with some kind of hunger she had never had before, maybe these were the butterflies everyone always talked about. She felt the girls lips move away slowly and felt the need to move forward as she opened her eyes slowly. 

Her eyes opened up to dark eyes before her and a smug grin on the brunettes face. She released a breath she didn’t know that she was holding and shyly moved back to her spot, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“You want some more?” the husky voice sounded next to her and Laura looked at her with slightly furrowed brows, not sure what to do at that question. 

She caught herself look from the girls lips to her eyes again, yep she definitely wanted more of that, but Carmilla didn’t need to know that. She looked away when the brunettes signature grin appeared back. 

“I meant the spaghetti too” slightly embarrassed Laura looked down at the plate and shook her head slightly.

“No I’ve had enough of that” directly after she realized that this was an easy shot for Carmilla to say something along the lines of ‘oh but not the other thing huh’, but surprisingly she didn’t say a thing and just picked up the plate, walking over to the kitchen. 

 

**413 Days after the outbreak, 10:14 am.**

The sponge scrubbed roughly over the surface of the overused pan. She finally got the piece of scorched food off the bottom and showed a soft smile in achievement. She rinsed it clean and dried it with one of the old towels covered in holes. 

Once done with the other dishes she let herself fall down onto the hard mattress of her bed. What the hell was she gonna do until Danny would pick her up tomorrow? She already cleaned everything in her small room and packed her bag for the next day. 

A knock on her door disturbed her thoughts.

“It’s open” She said and sat up straight in the bed. Mel opened up the door, holding a gun in one hand and a machete in the other.

"Hey Laura, I was wondering if you wanted to be my scavenging buddy for today, since Danny isn't here and all.."

"Me? Scavenging?" Laura frowned and swallowed at the thought of going out there.

"We wont go far and we've got these bad boys so" she held up the gun and machete and smirked, ready for an adventure.

Laura contemplated the decision for a moment as she stared at the weapons in Mel's hands.

"Okay, but I get the gun, no way I'll survive getting close to any of those things" She hopped up from the bed, pulled on her coat and took the rifle from Mel. She also handed her one of the two cameo colored backpacks around her shoulder and off they went.

 

**417 Days after the outbreak, 7:09 pm.**

With her arms wrapped around her pulled up legs she watched as Carmilla was searching the closet, from before, again. For a few seconds she let the girl do her thing but then her still drunk mind thought the idea that scaring the girl from behind was a great plan. 

So silently she got up from her place next to the fire and slowly walked over to the brunette from behind. She stretched out her fingers, ready to poke the girls sides. 

But as soon she reached the brunette, the girl turned around and the blonde was covered with a blanket over her head. It startled Laura and made her fall backwards on the floor, the brunette still had a hold on to the blanket and got pulled down as well, on top of the blonde.

Laura uncovered her face and now messy hair from the blanket after a groan from the fall and was met with dark eyes and slightly opened lips above her. Carmilla had managed to catch herself from falling by placing her hands beside the girls face, but that got them to be in a very awkward, close position right now.

Laura could feel her heart beating in her throat again and without a second of hesitation she wrapped her hands around the back of the girls neck and pulled her into another kiss, one that was filled with hunger and filled her body with adrenaline.

 

**413 Days after the outbreak, 3:54 pm.**

They had been walking for hours, at least thats what it felt like to Laura. They had searched a few places but left empty handed every time, apart from the cool looking snow globes of big cities Laura had never visited before. 

She watched as Mel grabbed hold of a backdoor clutch of a gas station. She tried to push it open, but it seemed to be blocked by something.

"Hold this, ill try and bust it open"

Laura took the machete from her and let both her arms rest beside her body, scanning their surrounding a bit as Mel started to throw herself against the door. 

She noticed some graffiti on the wall near the door and squeezed her eyes together in an attempt to read it. Goo.. Good.. uck.. Good Luck.. w.. the.. atch..ers.. Good luck with the snatchers.. Her pupils widened when she managed to figure out what it said.

"MEL WAIT!"

Before Mel could react the dog-like creatures already bust through the door right at them. In a rush of adrenaline Laura held up the machete in defense and awaited the attack of the creatures.

 

**417 Days after the outbreak, 7:13 pm.**

The kiss got more passionate by the second and Laura could feel the brunette's tongue slide mischievously across her bottom lip. She granted permission by parting her lips and let her own tongue slide along Carmilla's, tasting more champagne and pasta. 

The blanket got pulled off of her and was replaced by Carmilla's warm body pushed down against hers. Her body felt like it was on fire when Carmilla's hands started to slide along her sides, her own hands grasping the back of her dark curls as Carmilla moved heŕ lips down her cheek to her throat. 

Her shirt got tucked up slowly and colds hands moved up her stomach, causing her back to arch, pushing herself up against Carmilla's body until she felt a stinging pain.

 

**413 Days after the outbreak, 3:57 pm.**

The machete pierced right through one of the snatchers as it ran straight into the blade. Laura swallowed and stumbled backwards a bit, trying to pull the machete back out again. She looked up at Mel who was under attack by the another one. 

A third came running up to her and as she pulled out the blade, she slashed it against the approaching creature, somehow managing to hit it at the side of its head. The blade getting stuck again and the rifle hung awkwardly around her shoulder, both hands pulling at the blade awkwardly.

"LAURA JUST SHOOT THE DAMN THING"

She watched as Mell tried to push away jaws clenching at her face. Laura let go of the machete and took a better hold of the gun aiming it at the creature on top of Mel. 

A stinging pain shot through her arm as she released the shot. Her arm got pulled down just when the bullet left the weapon and her eyes started watering.

 

**417 Days after the outbreak, 7:16 pm.**

A combination of pain and pleasure filled her body and it left her confused wether to push the girl away from her or pull her closer. But when the stinging pain in her neck was replaced by a sensation that felt like she was high on drugs she couldn't help herself to let a moan escape her lips and pull Carmilla's hips down against hers. 

The brunette eagerly pushed one of her legs between Laura's thighs and started grinding their bodies together on the floor, letting go of the girls throat. The blonde shivered and her breathing was fast when she felt Carmilla's lips move up to hers again. 

She caught the leather-clad girls mouth with her own and without a doubt she let her tongue slide across the brunette’s lips, but she was met with a metallic taste that made her frown and open her eyes. A strike of fear rushed through her body as she saw the brunette's mouth covered in blood, dripping down her lips.

 

**413 Days after the outbreak, 4:02 pm.**

Filled with fear for her life she looked down at the snatcher biting away on her arm and in a quick motion she swung her arm out, throwing the creature off of her. 

Quickly she reloaded the rifle and aimed it at the creature, releasing the shot, and watched how the dog-like monster collapsed in the snow. Her eyesight got blurry when she reloaded the gun another time. 

Releasing another shot. She dropped the gun beside her and fell down onto her knees beside Mel. Her shaking hands reached for the wound her rifle had caused and her eyes filled with more tears.

“Mel? No, no, no, no, Mel, please wake up”

A cough escaped the bleeding girl’s lips as her eyes searched Laura’s.

“Mel please say something! What do I do?”

“It’s fine Laura, just stay away from Theo.. okay"

“What does that mean Mel?”

“Danny.. made me promise.. to.. to keep you away from him..”

With a look of confusion she looked down at Mel and her hands grabbed onto her jacket drenched in the blood coming from the shot wound. 

“Mel please don’t leave me” Her voice was small, breaking silently as she watched a last breath escape the girl her lips. Mel was the only left at the facility that she considered a friend. Why did she have to stay away from Theo? Was this why Mel had taken her away to go scavenge? 

 

**417 Days after the outbreak, 7:21 pm.**

It was like Carmilla could smell her fear, their eyes met and carefully and thoughtful the brunette pressed her lips against Laura's another time. 

Was it weird? Yes. Did she hurt her? Yes, but only for a moment. Did she kill her yet? No. So nothing was stopping her from enjoying Carmilla's lips pressed against hers and the thigh between her legs right? Right. 

Her lips moved carefully along with the brunette’s once again as her hazel eyes looked into dark ones. Before she would change her mind on all of.. this happening right now, she rolled over on top of Carmilla and let her body grind over the brunettes. 

Her eyes closed at the sensation of warmth rushing through her entire body when the leather clad girl released a moan against her lips and Laura pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath.

Carmilla's hands cupped the blonde's cheeks and brought her back into a much softer kiss. It left Laura so much hungrier for the brunette than she wanted to admit and not just her lips. With her eyes still closed she felt Carmilla get up from the floor. 

Her legs straddled Carmilla's hips and their soft, passionate kiss continued when the brunette lifted Laura off the ground and walked over to the bed in the corner of the room. 

Her back hit the soft mattress and her hands immediately grabbed for the edges of Carmilla's layers of tank tops, breaking the kiss only mere seconds to pull them off of her. 

The clothing ended up being thrown upon the floor as Laura's hands greedily made their way underneath the brunettes bra. Clumsily they both crawled further on top of the bed, on top of each other, the blonde losing her shirt in the process. 

Between their quick breaths and hungry glances at each other there was a feeling of elation, relief and a satisfaction. In a way that they both found something they had been waiting for, for so long. Like them meeting was something they had been working towards to this whole time, even though they had just barely met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what your thoughts are in the comments down below!  
> If I made any grammar wise mistakes as well!
> 
> Here's my tumblr btw: http://rascal-calmind.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura tries to sneak away after her one night stand and talks to Kirsch about what happened to Mel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Next chapter might be a long wait too, since I still need to start writing it and I'm getting back to school tomorrow.  
> But hey! Enjoy this one :) and if you wanna bug me, leave an ask on tumblr: http://rascal-calmind.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/rascalcalmind/playlist/5VkJK30q6rLZEOspAKjpCu  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/rascalcalmind/playlist/4Q8RSbZRKNJFguGedceQDa

**418 Days after the outbreak, 8:14 am.**

The sun was rising and Laura was awakened by the bright lights hitting her face through the window next to the bed. She blinked her eyes a few times and held up her hand before them. A shiver ran down her body when she realized how cold the room was, that was with exception of the warm body tucked against her back and the arm around her stomach.

A soft groan escaped her lips at the slight headache and the realization of what had occurred last night. Their evening together had turned quite.. eventful and she was sure she'd have the muscle-pain and marks all over her body to prove it. Carefully she turned around in the brunette’s arms and silently studied the girl’s features.

Her raven-black, messy hair fell perfectly around her strong jawline, eyes closed and face nuzzled in between their pillows. Her skin looked like porcelain and the sheets covered most of her naked body.

This had been great and all but if she ever wanted to make it to her friends and her dad she should get a move on. As careful as she could, she got up from underneath Carmilla's embrace, replacing herself with one of the pillows when she did. 

Without touching the brunette's lifeless body, she climbed over her, out of the bed and started to get all her clothes back on. Which was quite the task considering her clothes were all over the place.

She opened the pantry in the kitchen and grabbed a can of beans, shoving it in the pocket of her winter coat. A small but sharp kitchen knife would have to do as weapon, the brunette needed the led pipe for protection.

As silent as she could she opened up the door and closed it behind her. She inhaled a deep breath and closed the zipper of her coat more up.

 

**413 Days after the outbreak, 7:22 pm.**

She released a breath she didn’t know she was holding when someone opened up the gate of the facility in front of her. A jolly tall guy opened up the gate and looked down at her.

“Oh hey Laura!”

He peeked over her to see if anyone else was around, or anything for that matter, after all he was guarding the gate at the moment.

“Hey Kirsch”

“Where is Mel? I thought she was with you”

She stared down at her feet and her eyes started watering again.

“She was..”

Kirsch noticed and pulled her into a hug.

“Shit Laura, is she?”

Laura nodded her head and buried her face into his shoulder. Her voice was stuttering between sniffs and tears.

“We were… There was.. Door and.. It was an accident..” 

Kirsch his eyebrows were pushed together as he tried to understand what Laura was trying to tell her, but he couldn’t yet put the story together.

“How about we get some hot cocoa and you tell me the whole story alright?”

Laura nodded, letting go of him and wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

“Spielsdorf, can you cover for me?”

The blonde girl in combat boots walked over to them and held out her hands for his gun.

“Only if you bring back some sweets for me giant”

He handed over the gun and smirked softly.

“Sure”

They walked away together and they could hear Betty Spielsdorf close up the gate again.

 

**418 Days after the outbreak, 8:27 am.**

She just reached the outskirts of the small town she had stayed in last night and stepped into the forest. Her body was filled with energy, ready to continue her adventure, to be reunited with her friends and her dad. 

From the pocket of her coat she took her compass and checked it to see if she was heading the right direction. She kept walking forward as she waited for the arrow to stabilize and walked into something. Shocked she stepped back and reached into her pocket for the kitchen knife, holding it up for protection.

A deep sigh and a roll of her eyes later she walked around the person she walked into, continuing her way.

“Soo where are we headed Cupcake?”

“Nowhere you need to know”

“How mysterious, I guess I’ll just have to follow you to figure it out”

Annoyed already the blonde balled her hands to fists and turned around, raising a finger to the brunette.

“No you don't!”

A smirk got thrown her way for her reaction.

“How about we stop pretending that you’re gonna die out there on your own”

“I’ll be fine” Laura turned back around and started marching forward.

“You’ll die of a paper-cut even before I turn back around..”

“That is not…” 

Before Laura could even finish her sentence her foot got stuck behind the root of a tree and fell face forward into the snow. A short chuckle escaped the brunette before she walked over and squat through her knees in front of Laura. She reached out her hand to help her up but Laura refused to take it, getting up by herself.

“Why do you even want to help me in the first place? It’s not like you care” the blonde asked as she wiped some snow off of her coat.

“Cause I’m bored”

Laura looked up at her and scoffed.

“Because you’re bored? Really? Thats what you’re going for?”

She studied the brunette, her hands tucked into her cameo coat and a smirk still playing her lips.

“Yeah and also because we make quite the team… considering last night..”

Playfully Carmilla punched the blondes shoulder with her fist.

Laura looked down to her feet to hide the blush creeping up on her face and watched the brunette kick some snow with her foot.

“Look.. Laura.. I just need change. Sitting in that cabin all day is taking a toll on me. And if this doesn’t work out, I promise I’ll leave you alone”

She looked back up to the brunette and somehow her face looked genuine. Laura narrowed her eyes for a moment and considered it.

“You said my name”

“Well don’t get used to it Creampuff”

Laura rolled her eyes another time and threw her hands up in defeat.

“You know what. Fine. Deal. But no.. lusty.. sexual.. undertones..”

She said while moving her hands around in vague wild motions.

“No what?”

“No awkwardness about what happened last night”

“Well nothing seemed awkward about it, but whatever you say Cupcake”

Laura studied her in disbelief for a second, noticing the brunette brought a backpack and the led pipe with her.

“So which way”

“Right, eh..” She grabbed the compass from her pocket again. “this way”

 

**413 Days after the outbreak, 7:38 pm.**

“It’s not your fault Laura, it was obviously an accident”

She took another sip of the hot cocoa and sighed. For a moment she contemplated wether she should tell Kirsch or not. Quickly, but smoothly she checked the cafeteria around them and leaned her body across the table closer to Kirsch.

“There was something Mel said, before she.. you know”

Kirsch frowned and gestured her to continue.

“She told me to stay away from Theo. She said that Danny had asked her to keep me away from him while she was gone”

His eyebrows furrowed even further together and he looked down at his empty mug.

“Theo Straka? Why would she want that? What’s wrong between you and Theo?”

“Well nothing, at least nothing that I’m aware of”

“D-bear, I mean Danny wouldn’t just say things like that”

There was a short silence between them and Laura took another sip from her mug.

“Kirsch.. Do you know why all of them had to go to the other facility?”

He shrugged his shoulders.

“The only thing I heard was something about them needing more people at the other place”

Laura looked defeated, disappointed in the lack of answers she got so far, Kirsch noticed and got up from his seat, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll go ask my bro’s if they know anything about the transfer and what is up with Theo, alright?”

“That’d be great, thanks Kirsch”

They send each other a smile and he left to get back to his post.

 

**418 Days after the outbreak, 9:16 am.**

After a few minutes of awkwardness and silent walking, she glanced over at Carmilla beside her, hesitating to question her about this. The brunette noticed and looked back at her, pulling up an eyebrow.

“Speak up, Cupcake”

Shyly Laura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and bit her lip for a moment, looking down to her feet.

“About last night when you..”

Carmilla’s eyebrows raised up and a smirk played her lips.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to talk about that?”

“No I said I didn’t want to be awkward about it”

The brunette chuckled and looked over to her. “Well you’re the one being awkward about it right now”

“I’m not!” Laura looked up at Carmilla and away quickly again. “Okay maybe, but I don’t know how to ask this”

“Ask what” Carmilla shrugged her shoulders in anticipation and kept looking at Laura.

“When we.. eh.. when we were.. you know.. kissing..”

“Oh there was lots of kissing” Carmilla’s grin got even wider.

“Can you just let me finish talking please” She looked over at Carmilla with pleading eyes and the brunette shut her lips and nodded in agreement, a smile of play still playing the corners of her eyes.

“Right so when we.. were kissing back on the floor.. and you got to my neck.. did you?”

Her eyes looked back up at Carmilla’s from looking down at the snow questionably and noticed the brunette looked away from her.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you if that’s what-” 

“You didn’t! I mean it hurt a little.. but afterwards it felt.. really nice.. I just noticed the blood on your lips and it got me worried..”

“You were worried I was one of them..”

“No no no, I mean.. I did kind of, because you know, apocalypse and monsters everywhere! But then you kissed me and everything seemed okay..”

“..well I wasn’t planning to kill you if thats what you’re worried about”

“I was more wondering what you are..”

Her hazel eyes looked up into Carmilla’s like a doe caught in headlights, wondering if it wasn’t wrong of her to ask such a question.

“Well if you must know, I’m a vampire”

Laura started laughing and stood still, laughing it off like it was one big joke.

“A vampire, you got me there!”

Carmilla stopped in front of her and frowned, holding the straps of her backpack as she looked down to the blonde with a serious face.

“What?”

The blonde stopped laughing and stood straight up again.

“We’re in the middle of an apocalypse and you have trouble believing there is such a thing as a vampire? That’s cute cupcake”

The brunette spun around on the heels of her combat boots in the snow and started walking again. Laura stood there flabbergasted for a second but sprinted after her.

“Wait like vampire-vampire? Like fangs, blood-drinking vampire? Thats.. Were you already like this before this whole thing or? Wait you bit me, so does that mean I’m turning into..”

Before she knew it Carmilla’s hand was clasped over her mouth and she got pulled closely against her. Her back was tucked tightly against the brunettes chest, Carmilla’s arm around her stomach.

Laura could feel her heartbeat in her throat, taken away by the quick movements of the brunette and the sudden close proximity.

Her eyes searched their surroundings, she knew better to not struggle against the brunette’s grip considering yesterday. They stood behind a tree together, a few meters away from the path they were originally walking on.

She expected there to be some horrible creature Carmilla was protecting her from, but she heard voices instead, as in human voices.

“..I’m pretty sure they went this way..” 

“..The tracks down here are leading the other way tho.. c’mon follow me..”

Footsteps started getting closer and she could feel the brunette’s arms on her stomach pulling her tighter against her.

 

**414 Days after the outbreak, 11:23 pm.**

All day. All day she had been in her room, waiting. Waiting for the knock on her door. The knock on the door and the tall ginger that would’ve walked in. But she hadn’t walked in. 

Silently she turned over the page of the book she was reading. She had been reading it all day and nearly finished the whole thing. Even though her thoughts were fixated on listening and checking the door every other minute.

Maybe tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow there will be a knock. Maybe tomorrow she will be reunited with the tall ginger and the rest of her friends and family.

Slowly but steady Laura fell asleep. Book resting on her chest.

 

**418 Days after the outbreak, 9:21 am.**

About twenty meters away from Laura and Carmilla, two guys emerged from the trees, armed with what looked like machetes. Laura’s eyes widened and the only movement Carmilla made, was stroking her thumb over the blonde’s stomach in a way to calm her down.

Slowly Laura lift her hand and placed it on top of the brunette’s on her stomach, their fingers lacing together immediately. Carmilla gently rested her chin on the blonde’s left shoulder and whispered.

“I’m gonna let go of your mouth, stay quiet alright, we got to get out of here before they see us”

She nodded in agreement and let go of a breath she didn’t know she was holding when the brunette lowered the hand that covered her lips. Her breathing fastened when she got a better look at the men ahead of them.

She had heard of them before. Raiders, plunderers or bandits is what the people back at the facility called them. Ambushing other camps, people on the road, killing them off, taking them hostage, stealing their possessions. 

Considering Laura usually never left the facility often, she had only heard the stories about them. And yes, she might have had the occasional nightmare, considering there were now not only scary creatures but also people that were out in the wild killing people. If you could call them people that is.

She studied their apparel. Clothed in rags, studded looking plates on various places on the body and those masks. That’s what had haunted Laura the most. The skull looking monstrous masks that made them look as inhuman as their stories had made them up to be.

And if even Carmilla wanted to stay out of their way they really must be that gruesome. 

 

**415 Days after the outbreak, 3:16 am.**

She was awakened by her door being smashed open and shut.

“Duude wake up, quick” a hushed voice told her, tugging away the sheets.

“Bets? What’s wrong?” Slowly she sat up in the bed as Betty started to tug on her arm. 

“Well remember Danny saying you needed to stay away from Theo? Yeah well he’s making his way over here right now with some of his best buddies and I don’t think they’re planning on taking you somewhere nice considering what Kirsch and I found out”

“Wait what?”

“We need you to get out of here Laura, get up, lets go”

She grabbed her coat by the door before Betty practically pushed her out of the room after checking the hall way for any sign of life. Her arm nearly got pulled out of her shoulder the way the other girl pulled her along, but she just went with it.

“Where are we going?” she whispered to Betty, only now noticing the gun hanging around her shoulder.

“I’m taking you to my place, that’ll give us some time”

 

**418 Days after the outbreak, 9:23 am.**

Carmilla placed her hand on the blonde’s shoulder, pushing her down. Slowly but steady they both crouched down to their knees, neither of them looking away from the two men ahead of them.

“Follow me” the brunette whispered and whilst ducked down she started walking away from their spot behind the tree. The blonde followed her as quietly as she could. They zig-zagged between the trees away from the two armed men.

After crouching for what felt like forever, Laura looked over her shoulder to see if the creepy armed men were still in sight. Her view was filled with nothing but trees and snow, no one else here but her and Car.. Wait where was she? 

She looked all around her, where the hell did she go? Slowly and carefully she got up and whispered, which honestly sounded more like a quiet shout.

“Carmilla?! Where are you?!”

No answer and panic ensues. A shiver running down her spine when she hears rustling behind her. 

With what have must looked like the most awkward motion she snatches the kitchen knife out of the pocket of her coat and turns around to the sound.

Breath heaving, eyes darting around to her surroundings and soft whisperings of Carmilla’s name follow. How dare she just take off and leave her alone like that?

But could she trust the girl in the first place?

“You really think you can kill me with a kitchen knife, Cutie?”

A low voice recites next to her ear and makes her jump up in fear. She turns around and gives the brunette a push backwards.

“Oh my god, don’t ever do that again!”

“Don’t what? Whisper in your ear? You seemed to enjoy it last night”

“Yes! No! Just stop scaring me and making things awkward!”

“Aw are you blushing Cupcake?”

“I am not!” Quickly she turned her head away, knowing it was obviously very red. Angry and annoyed she started walking away from the brunette.

 

**415 Days after the outbreak, 3:22 am.**

Just when Betty closed the door behind them they could hear footsteps marching past the door. Not seconds later a loud noise. It sounded like a door being kicked open, probably Laura’s door. 

Confused and scared she looked up at Betty who was standing with her back against the door, weapon ready in her hands.

“What do they want from me? Why me?”

“I don’t know Laura, but we need to get you out of here before they find you. I don’t think they just wanna ‘talk’ about this”

Nervously she sat down on Spielsdorf’s chair with elbows on her knees and her face buried in her hands.. Her eyes looked up to Betty who run a hand through her hair and checked her watch afterwards.

“He should’ve been here by now.. fuck”

“Who?”

“Wilson, I mean Kirsch. He was supposed to meet us here after he got the stuff” Laura watched quietly as Betty carefully opened the door a little, to peek into the hallway. 

“What stuff?” she whispered after she shut the door.

“Food, weapons, aid for you”

“Why would I need that?”

“Because by getting you out of here, I meant out-out of here..”

Betty’s eyes met hers and it felt like something got stuck in her throat. 

“You’re not saying I have to go out there all on my own right?”

“No Kirsch and I are coming with you, if he..”

Betty didn’t finish her sentence. They both heard it, the struggling and the screams down the hall. They shared another look before Betty dragged her off the chair towards the window.

“Go! Climb out!”

Instinctively Laura pulled open the window and filled with adrenaline she let herself drop down on the other side. She waited for Betty to climb down and together they made their way between the buildings to the North-west side of the facility.

“This way”

It was pitch dark. The only light outside were the occasional campfires between the many buildings of the facility. 

Betty made a halt next to one of the buildings. From that spot she could look over to the North-west, armed gate. Laura watched as she leaned around the corner and aimed her weapon. Before Laura even realized that she was aiming at the guards Betty shot both of them.

“Clear, let’s go”

“Did you just..”

They walked around the corner towards the exit. Laura checked the guards down in the snow and realized Betty hadn’t killed them. The taller blonde was carrying a tranquilizing gun, not a rifle.

She watched how Betty started pushing the gate and quickly walked over to help her open it up. 

Everything was quiet around them and Laura thought they had made it out peacefully.

That’s when bullets started flying all around them.

“Shit Laura, go! I’ll hold them back”

 

**418 Days after the outbreak, 9:25 am.**

“Oh c’mon Cupcake, live a little!”

The brunette caught up with her, walking backwards in front of her. Cocking her head with that annoying smirk on her face. 

“I don’t see how you can really live out here without any friends or family”

“Well you seem to be doing fine so far, right? I mean considering last nigghhhht”

The blonde rolled her eyes and kept marching forward. How could Carmilla be so relaxed and oblivious about this all? Just joking around and doing as she pleases.

Didn’t she have anyone at all to worry about? Like Laura?

What if she never found her dad? Her friends? What if they had gotten in trouble? Maybe they got ambushed on their way to the other facility? What if she was the only one left?

She got a lump in her throat, suddenly feeling all alone even with the brunette by her side. Her eyes started watering but that didn’t stop her from walking right ahead.

A hand was placed on her shoulder but she shrug it off quickly.

“Laura? Whats wrong? Was it something I said?”

The way her name sounded from the girl’s mouth made her feel even more of a burden so she just kept walking.

“It’s nothing, let’s just go”

And so they walked, without conversation and a sniffing Laura, wondering if she’d ever see her family again.

 

**415 Days after the outbreak, 3:27 am.**

And so Laura did as she was ordered. She squeezed herself through the gap of the gate and started running into the forest ahead of her. 

She could hear the gunshots behind her and the screaming.

When she thought she had created enough distance between her and the facility, she stopped. She turned and looked over to the gate.

Where was Betty? Her eyes searched the dark spectacle in front of her and found her still near the gate, walking backwards, gun aimed at the gate.

“Betty let’s go!” Laura yelled at her.

She watched as Betty struggled to reload the gun, armed men appeared from the gap between the gate and got a hold of Betty.

“GO SOUTH WEST!” was all Laura could hear before Betty got dragged back inside the facility. More guards armed with rifles and torches appeared from the gate.

Shit. Fuck. No. Run Laura, Run.

 

**418 Days after the outbreak, 1:09 pm.**

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Her puffy eyes looked up to Carmilla sitting across from her.

After walking for about 3 hours in silence they’d decided to take a short stop and have lunch. Well let Laura have lunch.

Together they scrambled together a bunch of twigs and dry wood to start a fire and Carmilla had opened up the can of beans she had stolen from the brunette’s pantry. This was after she had watched the blonde struggle for about 3 minutes to open it and the occasional ‘No, I can do it’.

“Talk about what?”

“Your mental breakdown earlier”

“I didn’t have a.. You wouldn’t understand” 

She looked down to the can in her hands and scooped another spoon of beans out of it.

“Try me”

She looked up at Carmilla as she swallowed the beans.

“I don’t want to lose any more people”

“We’re always gonna lose people, Creampuff, death is inevitable”

“Not for you, you’re a vampire, you’re immortal”

“That doesn’t mean I didn’t lose people”

The silence returned between them and Laura finished the last bite of the beans. Unceremoniously she threw aside the can and got up from her spot on the fallen log. She grabbed the compass from her pocket and started walking, leaving Carmilla behind at the fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Littering, Stifflers, the first day of the apocalypse and Laura/Carmilla bonding :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to write. My excuses: School, exams, lack of inspiration maybe?
> 
> Next one will hopefully be faster, but I make no promises.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter :)

**418 Days after the outbreak, 2:24 pm.**

She knew Carmilla had been following her but she kept her distance between her and Laura. 

That was until she felt something hit her back. 

Abruptly the blonde stood still and turned around to see the brunette leaning against a tree, a small smirk covering her face.

“You lost something” 

Her eyes searched the snow for what Carmilla had thrown at her, noticing the empty can of beans.

“Are you accusing me of littering?”

She pulled up a brow to the brunette challenging and scoffed. The leather clad girl leaned off of the tree and slowly made her way over to the blonde, arms folded over each other.

“You know, just because society isn’t running anymore the way it used to that doesn’t mean we get to ruin nature Cutie”

Laura watched as Carmilla stopped right in front of her, staring right back into her eyes. A sparkle of play filled her eyes and the blonde cocked her head slightly.

“What are you gonna do about it?”

Challenging she crossed her arms as well and stared back at the brunette. She could feel the tension rise between them as soon as the words escaped her lips and noticed the way her words affected Carmilla.

The brunette's lips slightly parted and her once so powering posture lacked it’s confidence this time around. Dark eyes were studying her hazel ones and she found herself slowly taking a step forward, closer to the brunette, challenging her with her eyes.

The brunette’s hands found their way to Laura’s shoulders and before she knew it her back was pushed against the bark of a tree. Dark, hungry eyes eyed down to her lips for a moment and she caught herself doing the same thing. 

It was like they were both waiting for the other to snap, to move in, to embrace the tension and pull each other closer like a magnet.

"Well?"

Laura's voice was like a whisper, wanting Carmilla to give in. Maybe because she didn't want it to be her decision. Maybe she just wanted her to be the blame of the bad decisions that were going on these last couple of days.

And maybe she just needed it to forget all the bad things that happened. Or perhaps she just wanted the leather clad girl in front of her so badly that she would gladly take any excuse to give in to the feelings that were rushing throughout her whole body.

Probably the latter.

But the raven-haired girl let go of her shoulders and walked away.

A disappointed sigh left the blonde's lips and she looked up to the sky for a moment.

Mad and sexually frustrated (yes already), she picked up the empty can of beans from the snow.

\---------------

In silence they walked on until they reached another small town. The houses looked abandoned and it was awfully quiet.

She watched as Carmilla walked away from her to another one of the empty streets.

"Do you know this place?"

The blonde walked right after her, squeezing her eyes slightly as she scanned the area with her hazel eyes. Really hoping there wasn't anyone around in this town.

She looked up when Carmilla opened up a door to one of the buildings. A bar, of course, where else did she expect the leather clad girl to walk into? A beauty salon?

The place was dimly lit and dust covered every piece of furniture. Which calmed Laura's nerves a bit, suggesting all this dust meant that no one had been there for a while.

There was a fireplace, decorated with a stag's head on top, a couple of old leather chairs and the rest of the place was filled with wooden tables and benches.

"Jackpot"

She turned to watch Carmilla holding up a bottle of whiskey triumphantly.

"Maybe what we should be searching for is food. You know? Before I starve to death"

She watched as the leather clad girl jumped over the bar with ease.

"Well Creampuff, I got some stuff in my bag that I'm sure you'd enjoy if you'd ask me nicely"

A loud growl of her stomach gave away how hungry she actually was and stubbornly, without a word she followed Carmilla over to the leather seats at the other end of the room.

The brunette lit up the fireplace and Laura plopped herself down on one of the chairs. 

She watched as the flames of the fire danced and illuminated the brunette’s facial features. Her sharp jawline, softly pursed lips and her eyes. 

When Laura had looked into them before, they had been filled with darkness. They had been such a dark brown color that they had looked nearly black, blending with her pupils.

But now, lightened by the flames, they were a soft, chocolate brown. 

"Like what you see?"

Whilst her staring she hadn’t noticed that Carmilla had turned to look at her. Quickly the blonde looked down at her hands and started fidgeting with the end of her sleeves.

She did like what she saw, but telling the brunette would only boost her ego even more and that wasn't necessary.

"Hey Cupcake, catch"

She looked up, but immediately closed her eyes and held up her arms in a reflex to the approaching object getting thrown her way. One end hit her forehead and she groaned.

"WHY DID YOU.."

Her angry voice faded when she realized what it was that was resting on her lap.

"No way!"

She grabbed the package from her lap and stared at it in disbelief.

"You know you can open it and take some right?"

The brunette’s husky voice sounded from the opposite leather chair and without needing any more convincing she ripped open the package and took a bite of one of the treats.

A satisfied moan left her mouth as she closed her eyes in satisfaction.

"Oh my god these are the best.."

Another bite and a lot of crunchy chewing.

"..Cookies in the whole universe"

She looked up when she heard giggles coming from the other leather chair. Her chewing stopped for a second and she raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

Carmilla shook her head and her laughing was replaced by a what looked like a genuine smile.

"Nothing"

Laura's eyes squeezed together and she placed down the rest of her cookie back into the package.

"Tell me"

"It's nothing, you just look cute devouring that cookie"

“I was not.. devouring this delicious cookie!”

“Oh yes you were, like your life depended on it”

“I was just.. I was enjoying it!”

Carmilla knew exactly how to rile her up and she noticed the brunette was merely teasing her once again as she noticed the trademark smirk on her face.

“You’re just jealous that you’re not getting one!”

“I’m not getting one? Is that so?”

Laura got more comfortable in the leather chair, swinging her legs over the arm side. A wicked grin played her lips as she tossed the remaining piece of her first cookie in her mouth.

“No you’re not getting any”

She looked over at Carmilla who got up from her chair and started to make her way over.

“And why exactly am I not getting one?”

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and took a bite from a second cookie.

“Because you were mean”

“I was being mean?”

The raven haired girl walked around the blondes chair and crossed her arms over the back of it, leaning her head down on her arms as she looked down to Laura who slightly nodded at her question.

“Well how can I make it up to you?”

Suddenly Carmilla's hands were placed on either side of her head on the arm of the chair and her face was hovering above hers.

The crunching in her mouth stopped at the sudden proximity and she caught herself staring right back into the brunette's eyes again.

Her heartbeat was pounding in her chest and her breath got stuck in her throat when the leather clad girl slowly started to move closer.

A hand brushed her own and she realized her second cookie was being stolen right out of her hands.

It was the perfect distraction, but Laura wasn't going to let her get away with it this time. 

Before the brunette could pull away she reached her own hands out to grab the back of Carmilla's head and pulled her back down to her.

Their lips met in a Spiderman kiss, Laura's hands tangling up in Carmilla's hair that surrounded their faces like a black curtain.

A warm and exciting feeling filled her stomach and she wasn't sure if it was the cookies or the kiss. 

Carefully she untangled her hand from the back of her head and opened up her eyes as Carmilla moved back an inch. 

Their eyes met and she could see it in her eyes, the hunger the kiss had caused and another emotion she couldn't place.

They both knew. They both knew it wasn't going to be just that kiss. They both knew what was coming next.

The cookie package ended on the floor, Carmilla's cameo coat along with it.

The brunette swiftly moved to the front of the seat and pressed their lips back together. Turning Laura's legs towards her and pulling them closer. 

The blonde jumped up from the chair, straddling Carmilla's hips as she caught her like they had done it a thousand times before.

Hungry lips found each other as Laura struggled to take off her own coat while the brunette lifts her over to one of the wooden tables.

The coat is met with the dusty floor and Carmilla's tongue brushes across her bottom lip when she's sat down on the table.

Greedy hands desperately pull each other closer and their tongues meet each other halfway. Brushing gently along as her ass is being squeezed roughly by the brunette.

A soft gasp escapes her lips at the sudden touch. And she can't help but wrap her arms around the leather clad girl and pull her as close to her as she can, if closer was even possible.

Carmilla tucks at the hem of the blonde’s shirt and she lets her take it off between their hungry kisses and soft lip biting. Cold, pale hands find their way across her now bare stomach and make their way to her back, feeling the brunettes nails dig into the back of her skin.

A soft moan escaped Laura's lips and the gentle pain caused her back to arch and her head to be thrown back along with it.

Carmilla wasted no time tracing her lips back down onto the neck of the blonde. At first it was soft, gentle pecks across her skin. Second the playful sucking on pieces of skin causing her to pull the brunette even tighter against her. But then there was the stinging pain again.

It was like every muscle in her body was trying to tell her to get away from the brunette, but her veins filled with a poison so sweet that prevented her from ever wanting to do anything but get closer to her.

And so that’s what she did.

 

**First day of the outbreak, 2:19 pm.**

If she had to name one class at the university she didn't enjoy it was philosophy. This was her last class of the day but the sound of Mr. Karnstein his voice was making her fall asleep.

"Hollis. Can you tell me what the message is the writer is trying to tell us in this chapter?"

Quickly she sat up straight upon hearing her name and looked over to Lafontaine beside her for help. They just shrugged their shoulders with an apologetic look on their face.

"I uh.. That no matter how long your friends with someone, they can always stab you in the back? So you should never trust anyone?"

Mr. Karnstein looked past his reading glasses to her. In a swift move he closed the book and took his glasses off with a sigh.

"Miss Hollis, I don’t believe you’re reading the same book as we are, I hope next class you’re bringing the right one”

And with that the bell rang throughout the classroom, motioning the whole class to pack their bags and leave the classroom.

“Bold move Frosh, was that one for me?”

“Partly. I couldn’t think of anything else, since I have yet to start the book we’re reading”

“No wonder you’re failing the class”

"I'm not failing.. I'm just.. struggling"

Laura held on to the straps of her backpack and together they made their way over to the bicycle rack. Going over their homework they had been given.

"So just the assignments for chapter 7 should be fine"

"Alright I'll see you Monday"

"See you Monday! And read the damn book L!"

Laura rolled her eyes to the comment, got on her bicycle and made her way home.

\---------

"I'm home!" She exclaimed throughout the house as she closed the front door behind her, swinging her backpack on the kitchen table.

She frowned when there was no response to her yelling, usually her mom would be home by now.

She shrugged it off, maybe she was just doing some groceries. She opened up the fridge and grabbed a can of soda, followed by snatching a package of chocolate chip cookies from the cabinet beside it.

She plopped down on the couch and switched on the tv. The news turned on and she watched it with a frown when they talked about some virus taking multiple casualties throughout the country.

She just took a bite of her cookie when they showed some disturbing looking images of how the virus affected the human body.

"Ah gross"

She switched channels immediately so she could eat her cookie in peace.

 

**419 Days after the outbreak, 6:39 am.**

It was early. Way too early. But the scratch like sound coming from the door still woke her up.

Maybe it was nothing. Maybe she could just turn around and cuddle some longer with the warm body behind her.

Wait. She turned around and opened her eyes to look at the brunette still sound asleep beside her. Shit, not again. She groaned and stared up at the ceiling.

"Do you always make so much noise when you wake up?"

The low, raspy morning voice from the brunette sounded from beside her. 

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you"

The scratching sound coming from the door returned but the sight of the brunette next to her was too distracting. Her hair was disheveled, eyes closed and she stretched out her body in a way that was catlike.

She watched as the brunette stretched out her arms and let one drape over Laura's stomach afterwards. 

The blonde frowned at the gesture, sure they had sex twice now, but this was quite the clingy relationship kind of motion. 

Is that what carmilla assumes this is? Is it something Laura would consider? Carmilla was constantly teasing and annoying her but she did seem like a nice person and she was far from ugly.

"That thinking face is adorable but will you stop staring at me and go back to sleep as well. It's way too early"

Shyly she averted her eyes away from Carmilla to the door, just when the scratching noise returned.

"Do you hear that?"

"It's probably noth-"

Before Carmilla could finish her sentence the door to the bar busted open.

 

**First day of the outbreak, 4:39 pm.**

"But you're just a recording. You can't move" Amy Pond sounded from the tv.

Laura clutched onto the pillow she was holding and jumped up a little as the weeping angel got even closer on screen.

She nearly fell off the couch when her phone chimed the doctor who theme loudly, announcing a caller.

Clumsily she grabbed a hold of the phone and picked up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Laura. Hey! Are you home sweety?" Her dad responded on the other end of the line, his voice sounding rather in distress.

"Yeah I've been home for a while, is everything alright?"

Her father dodged her question by asking a question himself immediately after.

"Has your mother come home yet?"

"I don't think so. Dad what's going on? Are you alright?"

"Laura you've got to listen to me carefully alright? I want you to close all of the windows and the doors. Can you do that for me sweety?"

"Why? Dad has there been a bear alert again? Because I swear I'm not locking the whole house down again just because you think some bear will decide to walk through our backdoor-"

"Laura! Please close everything, right now! And don't open the door for anyone!"

She frowned when she could hear his voice crack slightly upon yelling into the phone. Her dad was the chief of the police station and she had never heard him sound so, so.. scared and worried.

So hearing him like this caused Laura to panic a little bit, what was happening? She quickly started moving through the house, starting to close up the windows and locks to everything.

"What is going on dad? Why do I have to lock everything? Where is mom?"

 

**419 Days after the outbreak, 6:41 am.**

Carmilla immediately jumped to her feet and grabbed her leather pants from the floor. All Laura could do was pull the blanket over her head, thinking that would probably keep the monster away that had just entered the bar.

“Oh it’s just a Stiffler”

Laura frowned underneath the sheets, curiously she pulled the sheet down a bit to see what Carmilla meant with that.

“A Stiffler?” She asked and looked over to the zombie like creature that slowly marched his way over to them from the door.

“Yeah a Stiffler, they’re like the slow, lazy kind”

“Huh, I see” 

She watched as Carmilla pulled on the leather pants with ease and grabbed a cue stick from the broken pool table. Still shirtless the brunette walked over to the so called Stiffler and punched the cue right through it’s head without hesitation. 

She pulled it back out and the creature immediately fell to the ground with a loud thud.

“Voila, all clear”

Laura looked beside her and released a quick high-pitched scream as she saw another one crawling towards her whilst growling. The blonde crawled over to the chair beside her, grabbing her coat. 

Clumsily she reached for the pocket and took out the kitchen knife, smashing it into the head of the creature a couple of times with her eyes closed.

“I think it’s dead now, Cupcake, you can stop”

The blonde opened her eyes and looked at the disgusting, lifeless body next to her and nearly gagged at the scene.

“Oh god, I don’t think I want any breakfast after this”

“Not even cookies?” The brunette chuckled and tossed the blonde’s shirt on Laura’s head.

She put up a thinking face for a moment while getting dressed.

“Maybe cookies”

 

**First day of the outbreak, 4:46 pm.**

Her father ended the phone call saying he had to go save the world. Usually he would say this when he just went off to work in the morning, but something about the way he said it just now made Laura feel like he meant it.

Out of curiosity or maybe just her inner journalist to get to bottom of everything, she turned off Doctor Who and switched the tv back to the local news channel.

“..The following message is transmitted at the request of the police department. Authority recommends that the following actions will be taken by all members of the public. Stay indoors if at all possible. Have enough food and water supplies for sheltering for several weeks. The following message is transmitted at the request of the police department. An unidentified virus has started to spread throughout the country..”

She watched as images of people running across the streets in hordes attacking other people displayed on the television. But something about the way they attacked them was weird, scratching, biting, in an animal like behavior.

It made her sick to her stomach and caused a shiver of discomfort to run down her spine. Car crashes, fires, store alarms, sirens, it was a complete chaos out there.

 

**419 Days after the outbreak, 7:32 am.**

“Who did you lose?”

She knew it was a sudden question to ask between their regular small talk, but ever since Carmilla had mentioned that the blonde wasn’t the only one who lost people, she just got more curious and curious about the answer.

She looked over to the brunette walking beside her, she was watching the snow beneath their feet.

“My father”

It was silent for a moment between them as the slowly walked on. Laura waited, maybe she would tell more.

“He was a teacher”

Laura looked over to the brunette and flashed her a soft smile, which Carmilla gladly returned.

“What did he teach?”

“My favorite subject, philosophy”

“Favorite? Really? I hated it, it was my last class that day. You know, when all of this happened”

“Wait what school did you go to?”

Laura looked over to Carmilla, her eyebrows were pushed together.

“Silas University, why?”

“Huh” Carmilla shook her head slightly whilst displaying a soft smile on her lips.

“What?”

“When my dad came home that day he asked me if I would be interested in giving a certain girl in his class some extra guidance in philosophy. I guess that was you then”

Laura smiled soft at the acknowledgement of Carmilla being Mr. Karnstein’s daughter. She surely had his eyes now that she thinks of it and some facial features, like their sharp jawline.

“Wait so was he like, you know, a vampire too?”

The brunette nodded and looked straight forward, not looking at Laura.

“The bite is poisonous to vampires as well. It does have different effects in comparison to humans. Cause humans turn into those.. things when they’re bitten, but for us.. We get this terrible fever and literally just burn up..”

“That sounds terrible”

Carmilla nodded slightly and gazed back down to the snow beneath their feet again. A silence fell between them for a minute. How can she cheer her up? This probably isn’t an easy subject to talk about.

“I suppose we were destined to meet then, apocalypse or not”

“I guess so”

Their eyes met for a moment and Laura shyly looked away afterwards, unable to stop her smiling. Was she actually enjoying Carmilla’s company? What would it have been like getting philosophy classes from her? Would they have ended up the way they are now too? 

What is this thing between them anyway? A two night stand? Friends with benefits? Something else? Her thoughts were interrupted as Carmilla spoke.

“Who did you lose?”

 

**First day of the outbreak, 5:27 pm.**

This was the eleventh time she tried calling her mom. It kept ringing and ringing. Just like the ten times before.

She had tried calling her dad. Seven times. He hadn’t picked up either.

In frustration and the fear of thinking something had happened to them she threw her phone across the couch. Just when it landed the Doctor Who tune started to chime from it, announcing a caller.

She launched herself across the couch to get it and picked it up immediately.

“Hello?”

"Oh Laura! I'm so glad to hear your voice!"

"Oh hi Perry! Is everything alright?"

"Yes! Yes. Perfectly fine, everything is just.." she could hear her high pitched voice starting to break and could hear her starting to sob as the phone was transferred to someone else.

"Hey Laura, there is.. there is something we need to tell you.."

She froze on the couch as she heard the concern in Lafontaine their voice. Laura and Perry's moms both worked at the local hospital together, they usually finished their shifts around two in the afternoon, unless there were a lot of emergencies to take care of.

“It’s about your mom..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think! Love getting comments!
> 
> And please bother me on my tumblr if you want faster chapters: rascal-calmind.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bonding and after that I'm so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.. again.. I've started my real exam that will be until 31 may, so bear with me yay. Also lack of inspiration and distractions of other fics that slipped on my hand that I'll probably post beside this one.
> 
> Anyway enjoy

**419 Days after the outbreak, 7:36 am.**

"I.. eh.."

She looked at her feet and swallowed. She hadn't talked or thought about her lately, so the sudden memory of the first day of it all happening, made her feel a little emotional.

"Hey?"

Her voice was soft and kind, the hand that was placed on her shoulder was warm and comforting. Laura looked up at her and was met with kind, dark chocolate colored eyes.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me"

She considered the option. The warm hand slipped off her shoulder as they continued walking. 

Immediately she missed the brunettes touch, so boldly she let her hand slip into Carmilla's and intertwined their fingers, giving the leather-clad girl no time to respond as she spoke.

"I lost my mom"

She watched as Carmilla scanned their hands for a moment and afterwards looked up into her hazel eyes. In a comforting and please-continue-talking way she squeezed her hand softly. Carmilla sat them down onto a fallen log nearby as she let Laura speak.

"She worked at the local hospital, I tried calling her so many times. But you see, she worked at the ER, so as soon as the virus hit and people were brought to the hospital she was the first one to deal with them. I don't know exactly how it happened. I got a call from my friend, who's mother also worked at the ER. Her father had gone to the hospital, they had both been bitten and turned into these.. these things."

Soft fingertips touched her face, wiping a tear away that had rolled down her cheek whilst telling the story. She looked beside her, to Carmilla, with her watery, hazel eyes into the dark but comforting ones of the brunette. An arm wrapped around her and she could feel Carmilla’s hand rubbing circles on her shoulder comfortingly.

Carefully the blonde leaned into the embrace, exhaling a deep breath.

“Just like that I never saw her again, I didn’t even had the chance to say goodbye”

She could feel the brunette leaning her head on top of hers.

“Maybe it’s for the best”

Carmilla exhaled into her hair.

“I had been too lazy to take the trash out that day, like my mother had asked me on a note on the table. After our short talk about the tutoring thing, my dad took it out for me. The virus had reached our street by that time. I watched it happen”

Carmilla took a deep breath, did she even have to breathe?

“I was on the couch, reading a book and as I watched out of the window, I could see my dad check up on one of the neighbors. It looked like she had fallen of some sorts, but then she lashed out to him. I thought he would be alright, you know, vampire and all, but he collapsed to the pavement and didn’t get up”

It was Laura’s turn to comfort the brunette, gently not to startle her, she placed her hand on Carmilla's thigh.

"I dragged him into the house but he was already in so much pain. My family and I tried to keep him alive, but the next day he had turned into ashes. My mother blamed me for his death, after all I was supposed to take the trash out. She kept saying she wishes it had been me that day"

Laura’s head perked up to look at Carmilla and softly squeezed her thigh.

"It wasn't your fault, it could've happened to anyone. He certainly deserved better, a lot of people deserved better that day, hell even you deserve better than to be treated like that by your own mother"

Their eyes met, both caught up in their own memories of losing a parent. But at the same compassion for each others loss, sympathy and empathy at the same time.

Laura was the first to look away, looking up ahead of them to see the sun rise in front them, shining brightly through the trees. Lights dancing between the dark trees and sparkling upon the snow.

She noticed Carmilla followed her gaze and felt as she squeezed her shoulder slightly. Her voice sounded from beside her as they watched the sun rise together.

“In the midst of winter, I found there was, within me, an invincible summer..”

Carmilla looked over to her as she resumed the quote.

“..And that makes me happy. For it says that no matter how hard the world pushes against me, within me, there’s something stronger – something better, pushing right back.”

“Shakespeare?” Laura asked.

Carmilla let out a genuine chuckle.

“Camus, still want those tutoring lessons?”

Laura smiled shyly and looked down to her legs.

“It seems I do need them”

She looked back up into the already staring dark eyes and showed Carmilla a soft smile which the brunette returned without hesitation.

 

\----------

And so Carmilla told her more about Camus and other philosophers. Their fingers intertwined the whole time, neither of them wanting to let go.

That was until they reached the gate Laura had been guiding them to the last couple of days. 

"This is it"

Laura let the words come out of her mouth, more like a whisper. She looked at the tall gate, a fox's head painted on it like the stamp on her hand that had faded away.

She looked over to Carmilla who kept their hands clasped together and was already staring back at her.

"They are in there, my friends, my dad.."

Carmilla shot her a weak smile and squeezed her hand softly before letting go.

"Go get them Cupcake.."

She watched as Carmilla tucked her hands in her pockets and took a few steps backwards, watching the snow beneath their feet.

"..I'll see you around Creampuff"

Before Carmilla could turn away Laura's arms were clasped around the brunettes neck, she stumbled backwards slightly, but gently let her arms fold around Laura's tiny body.

"Thank you, for you know…"

Being her annoying travel buddy, keeping her safe from everything on their way, listening to her story.

Laura moved a bit backwards, releasing the brunettes neck, letting her hands linger on the back of Carmilla’s head, allowing her fingers to entangle in the brunette’s hair as she looked up into her eyes.

Their lips met and even though they had kissed before amongst other things, this was different. This wasn’t rough or lustful, this was warm and soft, but causing small fireworks inside of her that Laura wished she could always feel.

It was something new but a goodbye at the same time. She knew Carmilla couldn’t come inside with her, that wasn’t how the facility worked where Laura lived in, they didn’t accept outsiders that easily.

So she pulled Carmilla closer against her before she broke the kiss. Their eyes met and they both knew. Well at least Laura knew, they would meet again.

“Goodbye Laura”

 

**419 Days after the outbreak, 10:37 pm.**

The cell was cold, even with her winter coat and her arms wrapped around herself. She could hear the muffled voices coming from the other room and listened quietly.

“Let her go Mattie, I’m telling you, don’t do this”

“Don’t Mattie me, you little monster, she’s just another human, let it go”

“She’s not, give me the keys”

“Don’t tell me you fell in love with one of them again”

“I.. Nobody said anything about-”

“You little sap, you we’re always one to romanticize everything on your way. Whats next? You’re gonna free every human out of here?”

There was a silence from Carmilla’s side.

“Fine, if you like the girl that much I can hold off until you get tired of her-”

“Look I’m glad you’re not gonna kill her but just leave Maman out of this alright, I don’t need her to know anything about this.”

“You know she’ll find out soon enough, she always wants to know every little detail about her little keizerin. Next thing this girl is winning you over with her ideas of right and wrong in her black and white world and forces you into killing your own kind”

“Oh c’mon plenty of vampires have relationships with humans-”

“We call that snacking”

“She’s stronger than you think”

“Of course, here go flee with your lover across the moor”

She could hear a keychain open up the door of the cell and looked up into Carmilla’s dark eyes. It looked like the brunette was hesitating to come any closer until the blonde opened up her arms. 

Carmilla quickly made her way over to the blonde and pulled her into a tight hug. Little did the brunette know that Laura just needed to trick Carmilla to get her out and escape this place as soon as she got the chance. How could she have ever trusted the vampire in the first place.

They got up together and walked out of the cell walking over to the exit when Mattie spoke up from her chair in the corner of the room.

“And Carmilla..”

Laura watched as the brunette looked over to the fierce looking woman.

“Don’t do anything stupid”

 

**419 Days after the outbreak, 2:18 pm.**

She watched until Carmilla was out of sight and took a deep breath before she walked over to the tall gate ahead of her. A weird feeling crept over her but she still decided to knock loudly with her fist on the wooden, giant door.

For a few moments there was nothing but silence and she wondered if this really was the right place, it sure looked quite abandoned. 

The gates swung open and she was surrounded by armed men immediately. As a reflex she instantly raised her hands in surrender. A familiar voice she hadn’t hoped to hear sounded from the gate.

“Well, well, well, look who decided to show up”

Theo walked up to her, hands behind his back like he owned the place. The blonde swallowed and turned around to see if Carmilla was still there, maybe she would come back for her, maybe if she yelled? 

But the leather-clad girl was already out of sight for a while so screaming seemed pointless.

She turned back around to face Theo, taking a few angry steps towards him until she was stopped by a line of guards in front of him, pointing their weapons right at her.

“What is it you want from me Theo?”

A jerk-face grin appeared on his face and he let out one of the most nerdy chuckles Laura could ever imagine he would have.

“Oh, miss Hollis, you’ll find out soon enough..”

 

And she did.

One of the guards hit her right in the stomach and they cuffed her up, dragging her through the facility to some building at the East side of this whole happening. She struggled between the two guards holding her and in the mean time tried to map out the facility in her head, if she ever managed to get out.

Theo knocked on a door and waited until a female voice on the other side of the door sounded.

“Come in”

Theo opened up the door and she was dragged inside by the two guards. They walked into a dimly lit room, but the furniture that covered the room made her feel like she stepped into a whole different world that wasn’t filled with death, Stifflers and despair.

Rugs, fancy chairs and bright colors filled the office looking room. She looked over to the desk and in the chair behind the desk was a cunning looking woman, her smile wide upon seeing her.

Laura watched as the woman got up from her chair and elegantly walked around the desk, towards her.

“Mr. Straka, please undo the cuffs on this tiny, little lady. I’m sure she and I can have a civil conversation without her being all chained up”

Theo nodded to the guards and they untied her, as soon as the cuffs were off she let her hands stroke over the already bruising spots on her wrists.

“Off you go!” 

The cunning lady sounded as she waved the three men out of the door of her office. She tapped one off the chairs before she made her way over to her own seat.

“Please have a seat, you must be exhausted!”

Still a little wary, Laura sat down on the chair opposite of the one behind the desk.

“Where are my manners, my name is Matska Belmonde, but you can call me Mattie. And you must be Laura Hollis right? You’ve started quite the little uprising back at your old facility little girl, it’s a good thing Carmilla found you..”

Laura frowned at the mention of Carmilla’s name, like she had anything to do with all of this.

“Carmilla?”

“Yes, she’s the one who brought you here right?”

“Yes, well no, I brought us here, she just travelled with me”

She watched as Mattie’s smile turned wider, folding her hands and placing her elbows on the desk.

“She really kept you in the dark? You’re telling me that you willingly made your way over here? Not a single persuasion from Carmilla?”

Confused about all of this Laura slowly shook her head. Mattie laughed as if it was the best story she had ever heard in her whole life.

“How do you know _Carm_?”

“Oh darling, I’m her sister!”

 

What came next was Matska Belmonde telling her everything about the facility she had been living in. About how it was merely a farming place for human blood, ready to be donated to each vampire that was part of the dark organization of the Fox.

Just like the animal might suggest, this whole thing was sly. From the outside a sunny and bright community that made sure each human member had everything they needed, food, water and so on. But on the inside, behind the screens, humans were used as powerhouses to each vampire, each Fox, including Carmilla.

Apparently Carmilla was merely a shepherd, catching the lost sheep and bringing them back home. 

Laura was the sheep and Carmilla was the Fox.

She had been trapped all along.

And now she was trapped in a cell.

And it was cold.

And all she could think about is how much Carmilla had used her.

How much she had lied to her.

Was her story even real?

Everything was a lie.

And all Laura could do about it was cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this chapter, I hope you'll forgive me and Carmilla. 
> 
> As always let me know your thoughts and if my grammar or anything was wrong.
> 
> Bother me on tumblr: http://rascal-calmind.tumblr.com/


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there's hope after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I had exams, graduated and got a new job. And had to rewrite a lot of this chapter, cause I wasn't content with where the story was going that way. But here you go! and i'll try to take less than nearly 3 months to upload a new chapter, I swear!

**419 Days after the outbreak, 10:43 pm.**

Carmilla dragged her to a building on the other side of the facility. Curiously Laura scanned their surroundings, mapping it inside her head.

_Apparently Carmilla even had her own apartment here already! How convenient.._

The brunette opened up the door and closed it behind them. Immediately Laura settled herself in front of the windowsill next to the door. The sky was pitch black, just like the buildings surrounding the small apartment they were in.

“I don’t know what Mattie told you, but I didn’t know..”

She just kept looking out of the window, not letting herself get convinced by Carmilla and her shady charms to lure her in.

“I thought this place was still one of the sanctuaries.. Laura, please look at me”

She felt Carmilla’s stare on her. Her shadow dancing around her on the walls, illuminated by the candles that were lit in the room.

“I didn’t want this for you, you deserve better..”

Laura looked over to the brunette, disbelief filled her eyes as she turned towards her, her eyes starting to water.

“Then why lure all these people back in _Carm_?! Then why are you helping this.. this corrupt thing!”

“You don’t understand, I have no choice”

“Of course you have a choice”

Carmilla sighed beside her.

“You can’t ask me to be some hero, Laura, that’s just not who I am”

“But you can be, for me, for my friends, my dad?”

“You don’t even know if they are here”

“I’m sure you can find out in no time, considering your sister practically runs this place”

“Laura, please..”

Carmilla reached out her hand but Laura swatted it away and stormed out of the small living room into a bedroom. She locked the door, let herself collapse onto the large bed and let the tears flow that she was holding back in front of Carmilla.

She could barely hear the soft footsteps on the other side of the door and just buried her face into her hands to block everything out.

She was never gonna find her friends.

She was never gonna find her dad.

And if she did, they would probably be drained empty already.

She was all alone.

Locked in a bedroom with a monster behind the door.

 

**420 Days after the outbreak, 09:24 am.**

She was awakened by a soft knock on the bedroom door. Laura lifted her head from the way too soft mattress and rubbed her eyes as she let a yawn escape her mouth silently.

She was about to get up or at least reply to the person behind the door until she realized it was probably Carmilla.

 

Carmilla the vampire.

 

Carmilla who had used her.

 

Carmilla who probably was involved in killing her friends and family.

 

Carmilla the asshole, who she would never speak to again.

 

Laura pulled the sheets comfortably around her like a safety blanket and closed her eyes again. 

“I got you some breakfast..”

Carmilla’s voice sounded muffled from behind the door. She could feel her stomach pull together in hunger at the mention of food, but she ignored it. No way she was opening the door for that liar.

“.. there’s also cookies..”

Laura pulled the sheets over her head and her stomach growled when she imagined the delicious baked goods Carmilla had given her two days ago. 

But she wouldn’t give in, not even for cookies. 

So she waited. 

Well at least she tried to.

That was until she heard Carmilla place something down onto the floor. Footsteps making their way to the other side of the room and the sound of the front door of the small apartment opening and closing again.

_Did she leave?_

_And more importantly did she leave the food?_

Laura’s curiosity got the best of her and as silent as she could manage she climbed out of the king size bed to the door. She peeked through the keyhole to the other room and eventually concluded that Carmilla had really left.

Carefully she opened up the door and let her gaze fall to the floor to see what Carmilla left behind for her. It revealed to be a tray filled with fresh cooked breakfast foods. A stack of pancakes, some toast, scrambled eggs, bacon and a glass filled with fresh pressed orange juice.

Next to it on the floor was an unopened package of chocolate chip cookies.

_Was any of this food trustworthy?_

_All of the fresh-baked things could be drugged._

_But not the cookies right?_

Laura grabbed the package of cookies from the floor and made sure she had inspected each side of the sealed edges at least four times.

_It really seemed unopened.._

She should be hydrating herself tho and since everything else might be drugged, Laura sprinted her way over to the small kitchen and let herself indulge with the water from the tap.

When she felt like she had enough, she grabbed the package of cookies and locked herself up in the bedroom once again.

Since she might not get anything else to eat soon, she tried to eat as less cookies as possible.

She ended up eating half of the package, because they were just too good.

 

**54 Days after the outbreak, 11:49 pm.**

“Laura, are you sure this is a safe way to be passing through?”

“According to my intel this is the safest route, Mr Hollis, we’ll be fine, we just gotta pass through the hallway behind that door over there at the end and we’ll be there”

The tunnel was flooded, the ice-cold water reached until just above her knees and the cars that filled up the space around them were covered in mosses and algae. She trusted Lafontaine with her whole being but something about this place felt off. 

Beside the obvious of it being pitch dark and creepy, there was something wrong, the place was way too quiet. 

The three of them reached the door and Lafontaine reached out for the handle.

“We’re nearly there now!” They excitedly exclaimed to the nervous wreck with a gun that was her father and tiny Laura Hollis carrying a way too big machete in her hands.

 

**421 Days after the outbreak, 10:47 am.**

“Laura please talk to me”

She watched the door across the bed safely underneath the warm sheets, softly crunching on one of the cookies from the day before. A deep sigh sounded from the other side of the door. The sound of something being placed onto the floor and the front door opening and closing.

Laura waited several minutes before she inspected the other room through the keyhole and opened up the door to reveal a new plate filled with fresh breakfast treats. This time there were waffles with whipped cream, fresh strawberries and a glass of milk. Beside the tray a new package of cookies.

Laura repeated her actions of the day before. She inspected the package, drank some water from the tap and locked herself back up in the bedroom once again.

 

**54 Days after the outbreak, 11:53 pm.**

So close yet so far.

Lafontaine pushed down the handle and within milliseconds the door swung open, revealing a hideous creature running right at them.

With it's grabbing arms and clashing teeth it managed to push Lafontaine down into the water. Desperately they tried to keep it off of them by sticking their own blade between its gnawing jaws, whilst gasping for air above the water.

"LAURA! You have to get it! I can't take the shot!"

Her dad yelled from beside her.

But Laura couldn't get it.

She was frozen in place the second the creature had stormed through the door, unable to move a muscle, holding on tightly to the machete in her hands.

This is how it happened to her mother probably. No one there to keep the creature off of her, just letting it _consume her, devour her, turn her_.

Another one emerged from the shadows of the hallway behind the door and ran straight for her dad. He quickly shot the creature between the eyes, or rather eye sockets considering it's eyes were dangling from it.

Blood and goo splattered all over them and her dad quickly snatched the machete out of her hands to stab the creature, that was still crushing Lafontaine, in the brain as well.

 

**422 Days after the outbreak, 11:07 am.**

Carmilla was later today.

Laura was already up early. The cause of it being rudely awakened on the floor beside the bed from a nightmare.

Three firm knocks on the bedroom door let her know Carmilla was back.

 

But she didn’t speak.

 

And the tray wasn’t being placed on the floor either.

 

Laura frowned at the sudden change. 

 

_No more food?_

 

Then the familiar sound of the front door opening and closing.

 

Laura tried to wait as long as she could, but the change in their little ritual got her attention.

 

She checked the other room from the keyhole.

 

No Carmilla.

 

Cautiously she opened up the door and immediately let her gaze fall to the floor where the tray had been the last two days.

 

No tray. No cookies.

 

She looked up and right there, across the room on the kitchen table was the familiar tray with new breakfast food and yet another package of her favorite cookies. 

She walked over and looked at today’s menu. There was milk, yoghurt and quite the variation of cereals placed in small bowls across the tray. Some raspberries and grapes covered the rest of the tray, accompanied by a a fresh cup of coffee. 

_How do they even have all this stuff?_

Laura just grabbed the package of cookies while she shook her head. 

**54 Days after the outbreak, 11:53 pm.**

An unexpected visitor rose from the water behind Laura and pushed her down into the water. She held her breath and tried to push the beast off of her, splashing around in the ice-cold water.

Whilst swinging her arms around her she hit the creature in the face and for a moment it was taken aback, giving her the opportunity to gasp for air before it dragged her down into the water once again.

The mere second above the surface displayed a view of her dad and Lafontaine fighting off what seemed like a horde of five more creatures.

 

**423 Days after the outbreak, 07:31 am.**

Three firm knocks.

This is way too early. Laura turned to her other side in the bed and groaned softly.

“You can’t just live on cookies”

She wanted to yell back.

 _Oh yeah? Watch me!_ or _I’ve been doing it all my life!_

But it was too early to be arguing and Carmilla wasn’t worth it.

She was a liar.

A monster.

A fox.

So Laura, tangled in white sheets, waited until Carmilla left and started her daily ritual of inspecting the cookie package and looking longingly at the fresh breakfast she wouldn’t eat.

A hot cup of tea accompanied by a small cup of milk and a display of english breakfast was spread across the table. The smell of fried egg, sausages, bacon, mushrooms, baked beans, hash browns, toast, and tomatoes filled her nose. 

_Was it really drugged tho? Best not to risk it, right?_

Laura groaned in frustration, drank from the tap and made her way back to the bedroom with her package of cookies.

 

**54 Days after the outbreak, 11:54 pm.**

A sharp pain shot through her hip and made her gasp for air. Which in this case was a bad idea, since she was still underwater.

A well-played kick in the head knocked the creature unconscious and gave her the freedom to get above the water and cough up the remnants of water in her lungs.

Lafontaine grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the door.

“No time to waste Frosh, lets go!”

 

**424 Days after the outbreak, 10:14 am.**

Sprawled across the bed with her arms crossed and her chin leaning upon her hands, she was staring at the closed door of the bedroom.

The familiar knocks on the door sounded and silently she waited until Carmilla would open and close the front door. She heard the familiar sound of it and munched on a cookie, finishing it before she made her way over to spy through the lock.

The living room and kitchen were empty so she opened up the door and hopped her way over to the table. Her mouth fell open at the sight of a hot cup of cocoa with tiny marshmallows and the best looking french toasts she had ever seen. Accompanied by small bowls filled with different kinds of sugar and cinnamon. 

Her mouth was seriously watering this time, the previous breakfasts were good, sure, but this one was probably her favorite. But she couldn’t give in now, not with the plans she had for today’s escape. The previous days she had been measuring how long Carmilla would stay away. 

It should be just enough time to inspect everything in the living room and the other rooms in the small apartment for anything that could be useful for tomorrow’s escape plan.

Because if Carmilla was a liar, everyone else in this camp only wanted her for her blood and if her friends and dad were a lost cause, then what reason did Laura have to stay out here? Beside the cookies, of course.

Right. None.

So she skipped over to the cabinets in the kitchen and pulled them all open, one by one. There wasn’t much in them but she did acquire a few cans of beans and some packages of spaghetti, that would do. 

Next she walked over to a dresser in the living room and opened up each drawer. The only interesting thing was a flashlight with some spare batteries.

She passed the kitchen into another bedroom, the one Carmilla had habituated in their time being here. The black curtains were closed shut and the room was quite the mess. Books were stacked upon one other on the floor, the nightstands and the desk. Remnants of clothing could also be found all across the room. 

Laura walked over to the closet on the other end of the room and opened it up. A couple of clean pants in various materials were stacked neatly on the shelves and some sweaters and shirts hung on a coatrack. 

She and Carmilla were nearly the same height, so she grabbed one of her black jeans, some band t-shirt and took the familiar black and red checkered shirt from a coat hanger.

She closed up all of the doors and drawers she had been searching in, leaving not a single trace and got back into her own bedroom with all of the treasures she had found, including another package of cookies that Carmilla had brought her this morning.

 

**424 Days after the outbreak, 07:49 pm.**

That night she undid one of the pillows of it's case and filled it up with the cans of beans, boxes with spaghetti and the flashlight. She took off her clothes and switched them with Carmilla's clean ones. Throwing her own clothes into the pillowcase as well.

And now the waiting game started. She left the curtains open to make sure she wouldn't wake up after Carmilla had left and tried to catch some sleep.

 

**425 Days after the outbreak, 07:49 pm.**

Three soft knock, as familiar as could be.

The sound of the door, a mere alarm these days.

Sheets were neatly put back in place.

With the pillowcase swung around her shoulder she made her way into the main room of the apartment.

Slowly and unseen she moved the curtain in front of the window and checked the perimeter around the building, making sure no one was around.

Everything seemed clear, so she dashed to the front door and made her way outside.

Her breathing was quick and her heartbeat was on a rollercoaster with excitement.

She turned left towards a row of more apartments like the one she had been staying in and started jogging towards the end of it, knowing that at the end there was a gate she saw a few nights earlier.

She reached the last apartment and ran to her right to pass it, but she got to a halt immediately, her footsteps crunching loudly in the snow.

Against the side of the last apartment there was a dark figure, smoke emitting from the cigarette in his mouth. His head turned her way and a smile crept upon his face, showing off white fangs underneath his lips. 

“Well, well, look what we have here…”

_Well shit._

Laura swallowed and took a small step backwards as he elegantly leaned off of the building and made his way over to her.

“..breakfast arrived..”

As quick as she could manage in the fresh snow she sprinted away from him, heading towards the gate behind him. 

But she had underestimated his speed. He easily appeared next to her, grabbed her by the arm and tossed her face first into the cold snow.

After sliding for a meter or two, she got back up again and tried once again to make it to the gate.

But not a millisecond later the raven-haired guy was in front of her and pushed her backwards into the snow.

“C’mon you’re not even making this hard for me”

He grabbed her by the neck of her winter coat and lifted her back on her feet, pushing her slightly towards the gate.

"Go on then, run.."

She looked over her shoulder to him, his eyes were filled with an unexplainable joy that this game was giving him. She grabbed the pillowcase from the snow and once again tried to make her way to the gate.

She didn't look back. 

She didn't hear a single footstep behind her.

Only a few meters left and she would be out.

Out of grasp from evil vampires.

Crazy foxes.

Away from everything.

If only he wasn't that quick.

Mere centimeters away from the gate he tucked roughly at the hood of her coat, making her trip backwards and gasp for air.

He proceeded to torture her breathing process by lifting her up against the gate by her throat.

His fingers tightened around her throat as he smirked wickedly at her, watching her gasp for air and scratch at his arms with her fingernails in a hopeless attempt of getting him off of her.

She kicked one of her feet into his stomach and for a moment he was slightly taken aback, lowering her a bit as he coughed, or was it a chuckle?

"Nice try, damsel in distress, but that won't work.."

With one hand wrapped around her throat he grabbed one of her arms with the other, pushing it roughly against the gate by the end of her wrist.

"Now lets see what you taste like with all that adrenaline and fear in you shall we?"

Razor-sharp fangs pierced through the flesh of her arm and she wondered if she ever screamed this loud in her life. Probably not.

From what felt like pure heaven with Carmilla before, this felt like the devil introducing itself with the handshake from hell.

With it's teeth, in her arm.

Slowly, but steadily she could feel herself being drained from all the energy inside of her.

The white and snowy view in front of her turned more blurry by the second. Was that a figure in the distance?

No it was definitely turning darker. She could feel herself falling down, everything turning cold and the familiar smell of coffee, leather and old books filled her nose, lifting her up from the cold surface.

 

**426 Days after the outbreak, 03:27 pm.**

She opened her eyes but all she was met with were bright lights. _Was this heaven? Cause it surely was bright alright._

Her eyes got accustomed to the lights. It was unfamiliar and it looked like she was in some kind of hospital room. There were wires taped to her hand and chest and tubes were attached to a vein in her arm.

With narrowed eyes she studied more of her surroundings and wide eyed she looked at the display on the right side of her bed.

A small leather chair was placed in front of the window and on top of it a curled up Carmilla was sleeping soundly.

Quickly she scanned the rest of the room, for anything she could use as a weapon to defend herself with against the vampire.

Which is when the door swung open to reveal someone she sure wasn't expecting to see.

"Ah you're awake!"

They yelled and Carmilla groaned in frustration in the chair, pulling her leather jacket over her head.

Laura shushed at them in a way to quiet them and not to startle the creature in the chair.

"Lafontaine, what are you doing here, we have to get out of this place, we have to get away from her."

She pointed at the cat-like girl curled up in the chair and frowned when Lafontaine started to chuckle.

"Oh frosh, I know she's a vampire and all, but she's the least of your worries, she actually saved you from the real asshole that tried to kill you last night. And I mean look at her, if you don't wake her she's perfectly harmless"

Laura looked over to Carmilla in the leather chair, her dark hair was all over the place, but she still looked rather flawless. She turned back to the ginger who was checking on the tubes that were connected to her arm.

“How are you even here? And is it just you or are the others here too? My dad?”

She nearly jumped off the bed but Lafontaine immediately pushed her back down into the hospital-like bed.

“Easy there, you’ve been nearly drained empty last night by a vampire and I have some questions for you first Frosh. Yes they’re all here and maybe they’ll allow you to see them soon, but first I’ve been asked to run some test on you for the running project the have me working on”

The moment the short ginger had pushed her back she felt a little light-headed, but happiness spread through her once she heard all of her friends and her father were alright.

“What kind of project?”

“Oh you know, developing a cure”

“You’re developing a cure against those..”

Laura pointed out of the window, knowing Lafontaine would understand what she meant with that.

“Yeah against those monsters on the outside, the Stifflers, Ankle-biters, Ghouls, Snatchers, all of those”

“So what does that have to do with me?”

“Well, remember when I first got you and your dad into the facility of the Foxes? You know when we got attacked? I don’t think you have been really honest with me Frosh, have you?”

Lafontaine pushed the bedsheets aside and carefully lifted Laura’s shirt up, revealing a bite-sized scar just above her hip.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what your thoughts are in the comments down below!  
> If I made any grammar wise mistakes as well!
> 
> Here's my tumblr btw: http://rascal-calmind.tumblr.com/


End file.
